


Et si tu n’existais pas

by cyrialec



Series: Sherstrade Fics [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, M/M, POV Sherlock Holmes, Reference of past drug use
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 14:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16306886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyrialec/pseuds/cyrialec
Summary: “死去”两年之后回归没过多久的Sherlock，有了一次噩梦。





	Et si tu n’existais pas

Sherlock从未习惯和谁分享一张床，睡眠对他来说是一项太过私人的活动。每当他的意志被迫屈从于身体需求时，他头脑中旋转交织的万千思绪渐渐悬停，那些关于阴天的沙滩的图像、涨潮的轰鸣和几团小小的模糊人影都安静地蛰伏至他的梦境深处。

不论是破解谜题后再一次被他信奉的理性与逻辑安抚的快乐、肾上腺素消退之后蔓延全身的疲倦、被空虚与随之出现的移向他难以自处的身边环境的注意力蚕食的恐慌，或是药物奔腾在血液和神经里让他顺理成章得以逃避的惬意和自我批判——也许是Sherlock生活中最大的guilty pleasure，如果他有能力感到愧疚的话（已经以相当痛苦的方式向他证明了，他可以）——全都在他顺从地合上双眼的那一瞬间模糊成一点点欣慰和感激。Sherlock不是一个信徒，但他允许自己保留一些非理性乐观主义。毕竟，如果不去期待睁眼之后一切都会变得崭新变得可以被改变，Sherlock已经不知道他为什么要闭上眼睛了。又不是说，在睡眠中他每次都能获得平静，就比如今晚。

窗外的夜车飞驰过街道时，透过窗帘缝隙闪进来几缕黯淡的光。Sherlock看着它们在天花板上移动的纹路，一边在心里数着一、二、三……这起了作用，他的心跳逐渐慢下来恢复了正常的频率。他伸手盖住眼睛轻轻吐了口气，指尖所及全是热汗，而下一秒，他被耳边突然响起的一句微弱呢喃吓得差点跳起来。Sherlock慢慢转过头瞪着躺在他左边那个不容错认的身形，适应了黑暗的双眼映出对方浅色的、稍微打着卷儿的发梢和露在被子外的肩膀。Lestrade在他的灼灼目光下毫无察觉地沉睡着，脸深深埋进枕头里，方才也只是稍微翻了个身。他略微屈着的双腿几乎没挪地方，胳膊叠起来放在胸口，把床的大部分都留给了Sherlock。又是一个证明，Lestrade习惯了和人分享床单——Sherlock打断了自己，一个不适合在现在细想的念头。

Lestrade睡觉时令人惊讶的安静。他的呼吸声又慢又轻，他不磨牙也很少打呼噜或是梦呓，Sherlock对此很感激，把这看成是平日里Lestrade众多美德的完美延续，虽然他是不会告诉他的。但是，另一个人的体温、声音和气味对Sherlock来说还是太过了，他需要花比平时更久的时间才能让自己睡着。可Sherlock不讨厌和Lestrade睡在一起，甚至还有一些喜欢。

Sherlock掀开被子，把自己塞进拖鞋里控制着步数走到盥洗室，打开水龙头接着微弱的水流冲了个脸。浴室里还留有一丁点儿Lestrade惯用的沐浴液的味道，Sherlock此刻闻着脑子里只能冒出几组化学分子式和一张粗略的配料表，和他在Lestrade身上闻到的感觉完全不一样。植物味道的沐浴液、衣物洗涤剂的甜味、有些刺鼻的须后水、廉价香烟、黑咖啡、速食三明治和他自己淡淡的说不上好不好闻的体味加起来，就是Lestrade，牢牢地储存在Sherlock大脑硬盘中权限最高的地方，永远无法被删除，永远都让他觉得安全。

他原路返回轻巧地拉开被子的一角钻进暖和的被褥里，刚安置好自己Sherlock就感觉到Lestrade蹭着被单往他这边靠了靠，额头几乎碰着了他的肩膀。Sherlock无声微笑起来，已经不会像第一次那样惊得说不出话，但每次、每一次Lestrade这样做他都能更加体会自己在第一次感受到这份几乎是自发的、小动物似的亲昵和亲近时心底猛然升起涌至眼底和手指尖的激烈情感——温柔保护占有喜爱感动自我否定渴求恐慌，还有那个每每想起都对他造成巨大震撼的认知—— **他爱我呀** ，这个我。

Sherlock小心地伸出左手从年长男人的腰下穿过，贴着他的背把他搂得更近了一些。Lestrade没有醒，脑袋自动在他怀里找了个舒服的位置靠着，蜷着的手指挨到了他的胸口。Sherlock动了下小腿让两个人的腿纠缠到一起，抬着右手探进Lestrade长长了一些的头发力道均匀地按着他的后脑勺，过了一会又缓缓地梳理着他的头发，指尖从发根游离至发梢。

他的头发真柔软啊…Sherlock闻着他身上暖洋洋的味道，情不自禁地在他发顶落下一个亲吻，一个表达爱意的行为。他抿起嘴唇，再次提醒自己，我爱他，我爱这个人。Sherlock Holmes loves Gregory Lestrade，他咀嚼着这句话，将它反复写进自己的记忆核心。大部分时候Sherlock不知道自己为什么要这么做，感情是他不熟悉的领域，但今晚他开始有点懂了。

他害怕…让他失望，Sherlock害怕在他眼里看到不解、失望…甚至是冷漠。他现在终于能对自己承认，让Lestrade失望一直排在他讨厌事物的列表前几名，也许在Sherlock还不明白Lestrade对他来说意味着什么的时候，就是这份恐惧产生的原动力让他成功熬过了戒断反应。Sherlock到现在也没办法让自己忘记，Lestrade来迎接自己出院的那天深棕色的眼睛里跳跃的光点，还有那个他所见过的最快乐也最温暖的笑容。Lestrade当时说了什么？

_“I'm so proud of you, Sherlock!”_

Sherlock在回忆里徘徊了一会，直到最后一丝噩梦的阴影也被这份暖意消融，睡意再次侵袭了他。

Sherlock环着Lestrade的腰背，额头挨着他的脑袋，想象着早晨Lestrade醒来发现他们再次像八爪鱼一样黏在一起时耳朵红红还偏要装作满不在乎的样子睡了过去。这次再也没有纠缠他的影子和声音了，一夜无梦。

 

_Et si tu n'existais pas, dis-moi pourquoi j'existerais_

_若你不曾存在，告诉我，我为何要存在_

_——Et si tu n'existais pas by Joe Dassin/Hélène Segara_


End file.
